(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lotion spray head assembly, and more particularly, to an easily assembled, water-proof and sealed lotion spray head assembly.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional containers for receiving liquid such as lotion, cleaning agent, and water generally comprises a container and a spray head assembly which is connected to the container and the users get the liquid form the container by pressing the press head of the spray head assembly. However, there are some shortcomings to be improved.
FIG. 8 discloses a conventional spray head assembly 200 and the press head 201 is designed to be pressed toward the container 202 to get the liquid in the container 202 so as to avoid the liquid from ejecting out from the spray head assembly 200 by unintentional impact. When the press head 201 is in the pressed status, the passage 204 in the valve 203 of the spray head assembly 200 is opened. When the container 202 is tilted, the liquid in the container 202 leaks from the passage 204 or other gaps between the parts.
FIG. 9 discloses another conventional spray head assembly 200 which does not have water-proof design so that water may enter into the container via gaps to contaminate the liquid in the container.
FIG. 10 shows that the container 202 and the spray head assembly 200 are two separated parts, and the press head 201 is the final part to be assembled to the press tube 205 of the spray head assembly 200. However, the press tube 205 is not well positioned and the spring 206 is applied to the press tube 205 so that when the press head 201 is difficult to be assembled and the press head 201 is easily damaged during the assembling.
The present invention intends to provide a lotion spray head assembly, and more particularly, to an easily assembled, water-proof and sealed lotion spray head assembly.